Together again
by Doa Ali
Summary: What happens when Alex sees Lena again at the end of Pandemonium? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What happens at the end of Pandemonium? Lena's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this (well kind of do because I wrote it) but for all, the credit goes to Lauren Oliver…..=DDD**

I think I could've fainted.

His eyes lock mine. My vision blurs as tears start to form. He brought back millions of memories. I take my hands back that were wrapped around Julian's waist. He still holds me and I take my hands to his wrists and shove away his grip around me. At first I walk, and then I find myself running. Running, to Alex. First he told me to run into the Wilds away from him, and now I run to him. I stop when we are so close that I could see his individual eye lashes. My eyes search his face, his eyes, that were once sweet and soft, have hardened like stone. I let the tips of my finger trace his new scar. That's when the tears that I held back come streaming out. I pull him close to me and brush my lips against his. We kiss until I'm totally out of breath. When I pull away, his eyes have somewhat softened.

"You're alive" I whisper my voice barely an audible whisper. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms to my waist. My chest against his, and our heart one. I'll never lose him again. Not ever will we be separated again. Then Julian coughs ruining my-_our_ moment.

I turn around and he just standing there, staring. I smile through my tears. From the back of my hand I wipe away the tears.

"This," I begin "is Alex. He is the one who gave me deliria. I—I thought he was -dead." I smile heartlessly. I look at Alex and smiling and kiss him again as though we had never even been sparated. I look at Raven as she walks away, I run to her from behind and give an unexpected hug. "How can I thank you?" I whisper into her ear.

I turn around to see to find Tack for once smiling quite beautifully, but not without his usual hardness. _As hard as grandpa named him remembering _Sarah's words. I smile at him briefly. I open my mouth to speak more but nothing comes out except a sound of hesitation.

Tack nods ending our conversation.

I stand akwardly in the empty space, before not have noticing my big problem.

I look at Julian, then at Alex. Lockong eyes with them both breifly. How could I not possibly notice that in between Alex and Julian I would havr to choose.

But who?

I love them both. I look at Julian and remeber so much that we have been through together. The Tunnles. The homestead. The cell. The hospital. I saved him because I thought I loved him. And i do. I do love him, with all my heart.

But then I look over at Alex and tears well up my eyes. The last moment when he told me to run. I ran for so long because I loved him. And maybe I still do. He gave the deliria. I wouldn' be here right now if he hadn't come in to my life. If Alex really wanted me to be happy when he told go into the Wilds without him, would he still be happy if I decide that I have found another love thats not him? Though the worst is that he lied to me. _Lied_ to me. But for a good reason. To save me.

He saved me in the same way that I saved Julian.

I look at my sneakers then at Alex's eyes which are of caramel. His beauty so irresistable. I feel a pit at the bottom on my stomach telling me I have terribly betrayed him. And I have. A lump grows in my throat threatining to erupt. I swallow.

Julian looks at me with the worlds most clear, blue eyes. HIs beauty as irresistable as Alex's. Though if I choose Alex, won't I feel guilt of hurtimg him? Most of his family is dead and the person who he can truly trust and believe in is me. I would only make matters worse.

Why couldn't I be with them both. No, no, i can't. That means that I'll have to bare watching them both burn in the fire of jealousy. I begin to walk. Beeling to uian and firmly kiss him on his lips barely giving him time to kiss me back.

Then I run to my true love. My soul mate.

Alex.

His eyes brighten just before I wrap my arms around him and kiss him with my fingers firmly masaging his scalp with my fingertips.

_He is my world, and I'm am his. Without him, there is no world._

Tears stream out of my closed eyes. I remember this feeling. Like the feeling of floating and swimming and flying all at the same time. With the same person.

I hear something drop.

No. Not something but rather a someone. A body. The name Julian fills my mind.

Have I really chosen the right person. I pull away to see Alex grining into my eyes. He leans his forehead to mine and takes a deep breath.

I touch my nose to his and smile.

"I love you" I whisper.

"But there is a problem" he says.

Confused i frown againts his forehead.

"I love you more," he finally whispers.

I hear hear heavy footsteps behind me but choose to ignore them.

'Well, well, well," I hear a terribly known voice.

"How 'bout it? It seems to mr that Lena has been under our noses quite a while now. Huh?" It was him.

Really him.

Uncle William.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe it.

He had changed so much. There were new wrinkles on his face and his voice was gruff and so different from what I reamembered it to be. HIs eyes as of made of stone dart angrily from side to side.

"Uncle William," I say in disbelief. I have the sudden urge to go up to him and hug him. Deep down I had actually missed him. Not him alone, but everyone.

There was a car behind him that I recognized to be Hana's parents' car. Is she here? Who else is here? Is Grace here? What aboute Brian, did he get paired with someone else after me?

All these questions about what I left behind come rushing back to me in one great, big wave. Hitting me harder han anything else.

The car door opens and Hana comes out. She hasn't changed much. Wearing a green knee length dress, with her blonde air flowing behind her, and green eyes glossy, someone might as well have called her a princess from one of the stories my mother had told Rachel and me when we were young.

Thats when I notice that she begins to walk toward Julian's direction. I twist my body and see that Julian has a bullet somewhere in him, the blood is coming out from... How come I didn't here th bullet being shot? What has gone wrong with me. Jenny comes out the car next, then Rachel, then Aunt Carol. Everyone from my past looks at me with hard and cold eyes. I wait. And wait. We all stand in silence, not knowing what to say. That is when she finally comes out.

Grace.

Though she hadn't come out of the car, she came out the homestead, where all the... Had Grace run away too?

No, that wasn't possible. She wouldn't do that to herself. Not if she loved. Not if she cared.

The silence becomes quite tiring and I am first to speak.

"I'm Cured," I say.

Uncle William and Aunt Carol look quite baffled at my sudden remark and plaster a, _I'm not fooled_, look on their faces.

"Well, if you are than why won't you show us your scar?" asks Aunt Carol with thick sarcasm in her voice of caringness. If she had actually cared about me, then she wouldn't have made me live by lie about my life and about my family. Slowly I remove my hair with my hand that covers my left ear , and raise m y head showing the scar that Raven and Tack had made back in the Wilds.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you choose to stay here in this terribly infected, dirty place. Or, does it?" says Uncle William.

"As a matter of fact it really does show why I have decided to make this my real home. The people who have given me this scar are actuelly counted as a family to me unlike you guys who kept me your house as a lie, the have kept me safe, and healthy and I can trust them without doubt. My mom is alive, and you guys lied to me that she actually dead, I certainly belived all the stories that the place ahd told me. I was an orphan who lived with her aunt and uncle. Love is a disesase. I belived. I actally believed in tht nonsense. How can love be a disease in the first place? I should be able to trust my family, shall I not?" I cock my head to a side , challenging anyone to speak.

I turn around to see Julian pale with fear as he looks at me. He wasn't shot.


	3. Chapter 3

He was vomiting blood.

The blood fell down his chest like a waterfall. If I go to him now, then Alex will be mad and reject me. If I don't, then it would loook like I don't love him. And I do, with all me heart. Just like I once loved Alex and still do.

Alex or Julian.

Raven or Hana.

The Wilds or Portland.

Love or life.

It was all so delirious. Images of my life flash infront of eyes and my vision begins to blacken around the edges. The world seems to be spinning out of rotation and all I can hear is my name being called by some foriegn voice. No. Not foriegn, I know this voice. That voice told me stories before bed. That voice said to be dead. That voice belonged for a person that I have loved.

Without knowing, soon i am on the ground, fallen. That voice gets more and more urgent, calling my name again and again.

It's getting hard to see now, and there are rough hands that cup my face.

"Lena," the voice whispers.

I open my eyes a slit and see her.

I could see the resemblance in which we shared. Her hair is same brown shade as mine, though her's are graying at the roots. Her lips are more plump than mine, but we have the same cut and shape. It's the eyes that pinged the most. A mix of brown and hazel at the same time. Hard and soft. Knowing and confused. She opens her mouth to speak but closes it again, my cue.

"Mother?" I say, my voice cracking of the lump that still hasn't disolved.

She nods and her eyes gloss with tears beginning to take shape. I force myself to sit up. We sit across from each other. we stare at each other. I want to hug her, tell her I love her, but at the same time, I want to scream at her, ask her why she had to leave Rachel and me with Aunt Carol. Suddenly, the hurt feeling inside me changes into something more stronger. So strong, it brings to my feet and I glare down at Mother.

She looks at me in confusement. Everybody does.

I no longer care. About anything at all.

Not Alex, or Julian.

Not Hana, or Raven.

Not Portland, or The Wilds.

Not life, not love.

Nothing mattered more than it already had. Nothing had, or ever will anymore.

Inside me, my heart explodes. Shattering. Crushing. And just like that, i will be born again. But this time, on my own. Without anybody to be there watching me.

I stare at everybody, glaring at them. Everyone here had something that scarred me, in my life before, or now. They all had the right to be hated. All of them.

I turn at my heal, and sprint.

Ready to be born again.


	4. Chapter 4

I run as fast as my legs can take me. As far as my legs can take me.

I don't know where my destination will be, but I can't stand any longer at this place. Not where the truth of my life stands naked. There are too many choices to make, too much stress to handle, too many feelings to hurt. Everything was mindblowing in a terrible way. I will be born again, no matter what. This time, I will be born again into a world where everything will be free.

I will be born into my own new world.

I hear a gun being fired, but I don't know to where it's aimed to. Not a moment later do I realize tat the bullet was aimed to my head. I hear as it whizzes past my ear at an astonishing speed. I push my legs to run faster. I can't stay here. No not here. Not where I will have to face the truth be said, and lies unheard.

Soon, my legs feel like jelly. Like they'd felt when I run to the Governer. Hana. The Governer. The note Alex left for me to read. Alex. Everything I did brought back those terrible memories. I can't seem to do anything without remembering.

Another bullet fires, and this time, it hits it's aim.

A searing pain begins to spread at my knee as blood seeps out. I begin to limp, not able to move my leg. This is the beginning of my birt. I will bleed. I will cry. Tears fall down my cheeks and the pain grows worse. I can''t stop now, not knowing what terrible truths and comforting lies I will have to face. Is this how it is for everyonne who falls in love before their time?

I can't run anymore and I topple over. No. I need to keep moving, no matter what happens, I will keep moving. I begin to crawl, eyeing the forest. Maybe if I get there, I can finally hide. Hide from this horrible place where nothing is possible.

A voice in my head tells me to stop, to face it. But then the whole world whispers softley in my ear to keep going, to go where I belong. And thats the problem, I don't fit anywhere. Nowhere, not here, not there. I'm simply a boucy ball, sometimes bouncing on one side, and next thing you know, I'm bouncing on the other side. Is it even possible to live on both? To belong on both sides?

It has to be possible, because that's apparently what I am.

Lost.

I look up to see that I only have a few more feet to go. I push my arms and my good leg to o furthur. Just a few feet, and I will be safe. I will be born again. I'm almost there, I'm almost born again, when the worlds most heartbreaking sound fills the evening air.

A gun firing.

This time there isn't just one, but many, many of them, all of them luckly missing. I reach my hand out and I grab hold of a low hanging branch.

_Born again. Born again. Born again._ Thats what is flooding my mind. _Born again. Born again. Born again._

I pull myself to standing position, forgetting the shot leg. I drag myself into the forest. It was like as though I'm back in Portland, when Alex saved me form the procedure.

The bullets keep coming, one of them a hair away from hitting my shoulder. The sky is full of helicopters, like back in Portland.

I stand still, looking. Stariing at what will soon be a nothing to me, just when a bullet hits me.

This time on my shoulder.

Like in Portland.

I will be born again.

I topple down to the ground like a pile of nothingness. The world says it's goodbyes, and I reply in a whisper,

"I love you. Remember. They cannot take it," just before the world goes black, and I am just a memory to be forgotten.

**HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS?**  
**SHOULD I KEEP WRITING, TO MAKE THIS... I DUNNO... LONGER, BETTER?**  
**I LOVE FEEDBACK!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**  
**REVIEWS?**


End file.
